1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a control device, and more particularly to a control device for folding and expanding a base portion of a playpen.
2. Related Prior Art
A conventional control device for folding and expanding a base portion of a playpen is complex in structure and At is not easy to perform the operation of folding and expanding the playpen.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional playpen.